Mica
Mica was a poor, starving Teckla who became Tazendra's lackey and accompanied her on her many adventures. He played a role in many of the chief events of his time, including aid in the restoration of the Empire after the Interregnum. History In The Phoenix Guards, toughs hired by Seodra concocted a plan to separate Tazendra from her friends by attacking someone defensless, anticipating that the Dzur would not be able to resist intervening to prevent such an injustice. Mica just happened to be walking towards the inn where all these characters were dining, as he worked there three days per week. He fit the outlaw's specifications exactly, so they grabbed him and threw him through a window, into the inn. In the ensuing melee, Mica picked up a barstool and used it effectively in the heat of battle, and the ruffians were routed. Tazendra, upon learning that Mica only ate three meals per week in connection with his employment at the inn, offered him the position of lackey, which he accepted with reverant fervor. He joined the group and traveled with them, doing common chores and generally sharing the fate of the friends. Mica held on to the bar-stool thereafter and developed its use as a weapon into a personal style. Mica helped Khaavren and his friends thwart an ambush, served at the meal where the friends were honored by Adron, was instrumental as a messenger in the (almost) Battle of Pepperfield, and was locked in prison in the Iorich wing prior to Khaavren's trial beneath the Orb. Mica often performed tasks for the group, such as eavesdropping, lying, or stealing, that a gentleman could not, an idea Aerich thought could certainly get out of hand if not regulated carefully. After Tazendra's honor and Barony were restored by Aerich, Mica returned with her to become her chief servant. He later journeyed with Aerich and Tazendra to Dragaera City to assist Khaavren. There the industrious Teckla met Khaavren's housemaid Srahi and fell in love. During the days of their courtship, Mica managed to prevent an assassination attempt on Khaavren, losing his lower leg in the process. He and Srahi escaped the destruction of the city in Adron's Disaster, traveling by wagon with Daro back to the Duchy of Arylle. The duchy, and the Barony of Daavya which it contained, were little affected by the Interregnum, and Mica lived there for a time before accompanying Tazendra to Dzur Mountain, where his mistress studied Elder Sorcery with Sethra Lavode. Mica's lack of a foot didn't seem to slow him down much and he continued his brave ways in battle thereafter. His lower leg was even replaced by a leg from his original barstool. He was skilled as an outdoorsman and cook, although somewhat bungling. Mica could also make Klava to his mistresses specifications and assisted her to dress. Mica aided Piro, Kytraan and Tazendra in escorting Zerika the Fourth to Deathgate Falls to retrieve the Orb from the Paths of the Dead. During this journey he swapped cooking tips with Lar, Piro's lackey. He fought in the battle at the top of the falls against Wadre's band. Mica was also given the urgent mission of traveling back to Dzur Mountain to inform Sethra that Zerika had leaped from Deathsgate Falls and that Grita was back, calling herself Orlaan. Mica later died in the cataclysmic confrontation with Grita and Illista (''Sethra Lavode''). Struck down by a sorcerous attack from Grita, Mica revealed before he died that "they had killed Srahi." The Empire restored, Mica's body was taken to Deathsgate falls, along with the bodies of the other fallen heroes, by Khaavren, Pel, and a few of their surviving friends. In discussing Paarfi's techniques of historical research, D.B., Dean of Pamlar University, reveals that Mica told his personal history at great length to Srahi, who wrote it all down and preserved it with her household accounts. This fact would obviously explain why Paarfi knows so little about the latter stages of Mica's life and the circumstances surrounding Srahi's death. Quotables (When asked what he did for food on days he did not work at the inn): "I do as Kieron did on the cliffs above Adrilhanka." "And that is?" "I await the morrow." Friends *Srahi *Tazendra *Khaavren *Aerich *Pel *Piro *Kytraan *Lar *Fawnd *Tukko *Sethra Category:Characters Category:Teckla